Kim Possible: Tribreed
by dragonfang33
Summary: (Part 2 of 3) A new take on the Go Team Go episode, with a few minor alterations, Shego keeps her brothers powers, and I've added a new character
1. Default Chapter

Kim Possible: Tri-breed  
  
BY Dragonfang33  
  
Synapes:My take on the Go Team Go episode, with the addition of one of my own characters.  
  
Glossery  
  
Tri-breed- Any person whos blood is 1/3 Dragon, 1/3 Vampire, and 1/3 Human  
  
Breed Emeralds- the source of Tri-breed power, often said to be able to create artifical Tri-breeds  
  
Cast of Characters  
  
Heroes  
  
Shin Rook- one of the most powerful Tri-breeds to ever exist, often considered to be the most dangerous warrior ever.  
  
Kim Possible- Teen super spy/hero, one of the finest martial artests on the Earth.  
  
Ron Stoppable- Kim's goofy idiot side kick, and best friend  
  
Rufus- Ron's pet naked mole rat  
  
Hego- Shego's idiot older brother, and Self appointed leader of Team Go  
  
Migo- Shego's other brother  
  
Wego(guessing at name here)- the youngest members of Team Go.  
  
Villians  
  
Akuma Rook- Shin's twin brother, often called the Black Demon, and is by far the most evil of all Tri-breeds.  
  
Shego- a renagade member of Team Go, once the hench girl to Dr. Drakken  
  
Well here's a "preview" for my next Kim Possible Fanfic, I'll get Chapter I up after I get a few reviews on both the idea and possible cuples. 


	2. Introduction: Bueno Nacho

Kim Possible: Tri-breed  
  
Introduction  
  
Beuno Nacho  
  
Location: Mega Beuno, Go City USA  
  
A dark figure walked down the street toward the bright, multi coloroed restraunt. To most he seemed like any other "Goth", dressed in all black, with a large tench coat flowing in the wind, and a pair of dark glasses covering his eyes. But, the Samurai sword tied around his belt, and the two 9mm semi automatic hand guns he carried on his sides at times caught the attention of some on lookers, but they wrote it off as just a simple prank by an Anime fanactic. Other then that, the man wore black spiked gloves on his hands, that nearly covered the metalic armband that he wore, and thick black combat boots on his feet. But there was far more to this man then met the eye. His name was Shin Rook, and he was what was known on the Dark World as a Tri-breed, a being decendet of three Races.  
  
Shin had just arrived in Go City, and had spent most of the day tracking down an active Breed Emerald. But seeing that it was late, the Tri-breed warrior decided to break for lunch.   
  
Mega Bueno, was one of the newest, and most technologicaly advanced of all of the Bueno Nacho restraunts, home of the world famous Salsa Parade, and said to offer the finest Mexican food this side of Mexico itself, but it wasn't the Mexican food that attracted Shin to this restraunt, it was more out of need of desperation.  
  
Shin entered the Mega Beuno, and was soon greated, by a large muscular man, with jet black hair, and a pair of horn rimmed glasses.  
  
"Greatings sir," he said, "if you follow me I'll seat you."   
  
"Thanks," Shin replied, with a dark tone to his voice.  
  
"You know you should really have a dentist take a look at those teeth," the manager said, eyeing Shin's two Vampire Fangs, the two men continued to talk even when Shin took his seat, near the bar.  
  
"One Bloody Mary," Shin said.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry sir," the manager said, "we don't serve Alchahol here."  
  
"Then how about some tomato juice," Shin said, embarssed that he'd order such a clesha drink. The manager quickly producced a can of Tomato Juice, which Shin proceeded to bite into, as the manager looked on in shock.  
  
Well Here's the introduction, I'll post chapter one as soon as I get two more reviews. 


	3. Chapter I: Aviarius

Kim Possible: Tribreed

BY Dragonfang33

I've decided on couples to use for this fanfic

Kim/Shin

Shego/Akuma

Ron/Monique

Chapter I

Aviarius

Location: Outside Mega Beuno, Go City

"I'm telling you KP this is the chance of a life time," the slinky blonde haired boy said

"Ron, it's a Beuno Nacho, we've got one back in Middle-ton." The red haired girl replied.

"Not just any Beuno Nacho Kim," Ron said, "it's the Mega Beuno," suddenly the Mega Beuno appeared in front of them, and Ron began to feel as giddy as a school girl, "Oh my gosh there it is," he quickly grabbed Kim by the arm and dragged her through the door. Inside it was a fast food geeks dream, and Ron quickly fell in love with every thing in site.

"Oh my gosh they've finally done it, the Salsa Parade," Ron said, as he gazed at a small conveyor belt, upon which were a series of plates, covered in Salsa, then he spotted the counter and saw that it had no attendants, nothing in fact but a small computer.

"They've done it Kim," Ron said, with a huge smile upon his face, "they've gone back to the basics, man and menu." as Ron embraced the machine, a small Naked Mole Rat suddenly crawled out of his pocket, and proceeded to hug the machine as well.

"Um is he Ron Stoppable," a voice said from behind Kim, Kim turned around just in time to see the Manager standing behind her.

"Yes why?" Kim asked

"HQ said that there are certain procedures that I'm suppose to implement at this point." the Manager answered

"Oh he's harmless," Kim replied jokingly

"Well I guess I'll let it slide this once, have a nice day miss."

Shin sat at his booth, and simply gazed out the window. It had been only 3 weeks since he had left Japan for the United States to seek out the Breed Emeralds, but so far his quest had proven naught.

"Another," Shin said, as he placed an empty soda glass on the table. Just as the waitress proceeded to pick up the glass, the front doors of the restaurant flew open, and in steeped a skinny man dressed in a bird suit, holding a glowing scepter, that was tipped off by a large diamond that Shin immediately recognized as the Stone of Power, a powerful Power Crystal that was capable of transfusing Magic from one person to another.

Well here's chapter I, I apologize for the delay but I've been sick, I'll post chapter II as soon as I get two more reviews, I've made some changes to this chapter, in order to make it fit in with a prequil


	4. Chapter II: Power Switch

Kim Possible: Tri-breed  
  
BY Dragonfang33  
  
Chapter II  
  
Power Switch  
  
Location: Mega Beuno, Go City  
  
"Behold Hero," the man, who had just come bursting through the door,"It is I Aviarius, master of the birds." Kim and Ron both looked at Aviarius like he was nuts.  
  
"Um, Kim," Ron asked, "do you know this guy?"  
  
"Never seen him before," Kim replied, as she assumed her traid mark fighting stance. While she prepared for battle, the reserount manager, who seemed to recognize Aviarius lept behind the counter, and was instantly surrounded by a blue flame, and, as if on cue, a large man, dressed in a blue and black uniform suddenly appeared.  
  
"Halt vile villian," HeGo said, as his hands began glowing bright blue.  
  
"Condor attack," Aviarus shouted, as a massive Condor swooped in, and headed right at HeGo. But just as it neared him, Kim managed to leap onto the massive bird, and steer it away from HeGo in the nick of time.   
  
"I hope you're not one of the endangered kind." Kim said to herself, as she flew the massive Condor right into the Salsa Parade. As Kim managed to free herself from the tangled mess that was once the premir attacton at Mega Beuno, Ron and Rufus looked on in disgust.  
  
"NO NO NO," Ron said, as he fell to his knees, "NOT THE SALSA PARADE." But what the group didn't know was that this was only a diverson. On the opposite side of the room, HeGO lifted one of the booths and prepared to throw it at Aviarius. But at that moment Aviarius activated the Stone of Power, and began transfuring HeGO's powers. Seeing this,Kim suddenly lept into the path of the beam, and instantly absorbed HeGO's powers.  
  
"What was that," Kim asked, dased.  
  
"YOU FOOL," Aviarius shouted, as he prepared to charge the now disorented Kim Possible. But as soon as he did, he was suddenly stopped by a string of bullets, fired from the bar region of the resterount.  
  
Well here's chapter II, Chapter III will be up as soon as I get two more reviews 


	5. Chapter III: Tribreed vs Aviarus

Kim Possible: Tribreed  
  
BY Dragonfang33  
  
Chapter III  
  
Tribreed vs. Aviarus  
  
Location: Mega Beuno, GO City  
  
"Who dares shoot at Aviarus?" The strange bird man shouted, as he gazed over into the bar area, only to find it empty.  
  
"Odd," Ron said, "I thought someone, DUCK," A huge flock of large black bats suddenly came out of no where, and attacked Aviarus. While the bird master was trapped, he could have sworn he saw a hidous face, baring two Vampire like fangs. Aviarus tried to destroy the bats with a blast of his sceptor, but to no aval.   
  
The bats had retreated to the safty of the bar, where they changed into the figure of a man, who changed into the image of a ravanous wolf. Once again the strange being lept out of the bar, but this time Aviarus managed to hit him, and as the wolf tumbled it once again changed into the form of a man.  
  
Shin stood up, dazed, but amazingly unharmed and uneffected by the Stone of Power.  
  
Slowly Kim and HeGO regained their strength, and prepared to join in the fight.  
  
"NO," Shin said, "He's mine." Shin suddenly drew the sword tied of his back, along with one of the 9mm handguns on his waist, and charged at Aviarus.  
  
"Foolish boy," Aviarus shouted, he unleashed another blast from the Stone of Power, but to his astonishment it seemed to bounce right off of Shin.  
  
"No way," Aviarus said, "How did?"  
  
"Two words," Shin said, as he gazed Aviarus right in the eye, "Spirit Sheild." Shin swung his blade, but Aviarus managed to dodge the sword, only to end up reciving Shin's boot to the face.  
  
The kick Shin Rook gave Aviarus, was far more powerful then anything Aviarus had ever recieved in his whole life and had sent him right through the glass door, and ended up trapping him within a solid brick wall. Kim, Ron and especially HeGO looked on in amazment.  
  
"Okay," Ron said, "That was just too wierd, the guy just kicked him right into a brick wall."  
  
"Yeah," Kim replied, "check that out." Ron watched as Shin proceeded to rip the Mega Beuno sign out of the ground like it was a weed.  
  
"NO NO NO," Ron shouted, "Not the sign."  
  
"Excuse me," HeGO said, "That's Beuno Nacho property." Shin just gazed back at the group, the blood red glow being edmited from his eyes, could be seen around his sunglasses.  
  
"I said," Shin said, "Stay out of this." He suddenly beared his two Vampire fings, which was enough of a fright to silence the small crowd.   
  
Slowly Shin approached the dazed Aviarus, but suddenly the Condor Kim had knocked out before appeared, and attacked Shin, and with in the span of a few minutes, had completly sliced apart his face.  
  
"HA HA HA," Aviarus laughed as he climbed on the back of the Condor, "So long Hero." Aviarus had barly left, when he encountered a site that he would never forget. Shin stood above him, with two large Dragon like wings emerging from his back, and the wounds he had recived from the Condor all but healed.  
  
"But How," Aviarus asked, "You where, How can you?"  
  
"Comes from being 1/3 Dragon," Shin replied, as he delivered a punch so strong that it sent Aviarus flying clear back to his hide out.  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter IV: Kim's New Powers 


	6. Chapter IV: Kim's New Powers

Kim Possible: Tri-breed  
  
BY Dragonfang33  
  
Chapter IV: Kim's New Powers  
  
Location: Outside Mega Beuno, a few minutes after Aviarius's retreat.  
  
Shin slowly lowered himself to the ground, the large bat like wings once again fading into his back, and the wounds from which they emerged healing almost instantly. HeGO had vanished, and once again the Manager emerged.  
  
"What happened?" He shouted nervously.  
  
"Oh nothing much," Ron replied, "nothing KP and I couldn't handle.  
  
"You mean I couldn't handle," Shin said from behind Ron. Ron spun around, and with a look of pure fear upon his face backed down.  
  
"Sure," Ron said, meekly, "you couldn't handle."  
  
"Exactly what did he want?" Shin said, eyeing the restraint manager.  
  
"I don't know," the Manager replied, "and I don't know anything about that strange super hero." Shin couldn't believe what he was hearing, this guy was trying to deny that he was HeGO, despite the fact that nearly everyone had seen him transform.  
  
"Okay enough of this," Ron said, once again assuming his happy mode, "let's scarf some Nachos."  
  
"Um we don't serve Nachos here." the Manager replied, suddenly Ron's fantasy came to a grinding halt at the mention of his two most hated words, NO NACHOS.  
  
"Okay this dream has just turned into a nightmare," Ron said as he turned to face Kim, "Let's go KP." But Kim wasn't listening; she felt incredibly weird, as though a power hidden deep within her had just been unleashed.  
  
"You okay," Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah," Kim replied, rubbing her head, "I think so."  
  
"Okay we've got to get you back to Middleton and get some Nachos in you stat." Ron shouted.  
  
While the Ron helped the dazed teen hero up, Shin couldn't help but notice Kim's weird behavior, and almost at once it clicked in his head as to what had happened to her.  
  
Location: Middleton High School Cafeteria, 2 weeks later.  
  
"Really Ron," Kim said, as they entered the lunch room, "ever since that trip to GO City, I've been feeling different."  
  
"You mean the fact that they had NO NACHOS," Ron replied, Kim assumed a stern face.  
  
"NO," Kim replied, suddenly both of them over heard a commotion at the Senior Table. The senior table was the most convened and sacred spot in the whole cafeteria and according to tradition only seniors, football players, and Bonnie could ever sit there. But today they had company, in the form of dark figure named Shin Rook.  
  
Kim and Ron slowly approached the table, followed by a large foot ball player, named Brick Flagg and his goon squad. Almost at once they recognized the person who was causing the ruckus.  
  
"Hay that guy Bonnie's fighting with," Ron replied, "isn't he."  
  
"Yeah," Kim replied, "that's the guy from GO City."  
  
Bonnie was starting to turn red in the face, as she continued her ranting.  
  
"Don't you understand pal," Bonnie shouted, "You can't sit here, this is my spot at the Senior's Only table."  
  
"I go where I wanna Go," Shin replied, whipping his glove on Bonnie's new 1000 dollar Club Bannia Dress. As Bonnie began to glow with pure rage, Brick and his goons approached the dark warrior.  
  
"You heard here," Brick replied, grabbing Shin by the coiler of his trench coat, "Seniors Only." By now a large crowd had gathered, as Brick laid Shin down, and began cracking his knuckles.  
  
"I think I need to teach you a lesson." Brick said the word Fight echoed through out the cafeteria, as Brick threw a punch right into Shin's face.  
  
"Hah Hah," Brick said, grinning, "YEEEEOWWWWWWW," Brick held his hand, which was now broken, "OW OW OW OW!" Shin suddenly assumed as straight look, his face didn't have so much as a scratch on it.  
  
"My turn," Shin shouted, and punched Brick in the stomach and sent him flying through two brick walls, and right into the parking lot, where he became entangled in Mr. Barkin's brand new car.  
  
"Did you see," one of Brick's friends said.  
  
"Dude," Ron added, "He just knocked Brick Flagg clear through two brick walls and into Barkin's Car. The crowd could see Barkin chewing out Brick for the damages to his car. Shin, simply took his seat, and returned to his meal. Though that display of Tri-breed power scared everyone so badly that they allowed Shin to remain at the Senior Table, in fact he had the Senior Table all to himself.  
  
Location: Middleton High School Hallway, After Lunch.  
  
"Dude," Ron shouted, "I've never seen anyone do that."  
  
"Neither have I," Kim replied, "but then again, he is very cute."  
  
"Clear the hallways," someone shouted, as Shin walked toward Kim's locker. The students parted like Moses parting the Red Sea, all of them with looks of fear to their faces. But almost every girl, except Bonnie agreed with Kim, he was very cute. Kim was completely distracted, that she didn't notice the Tri-breed approach, nor did she notice that her hand was now glowing sky blue. As Kim went to open her locker, she suddenly ripped the steel door off its hinges as though it was made of paper.  
  
"Just as I thought," Shin said to himself, "She absorbed that man's powers." He placed a tooth pick in his mouth, and once again approached Kim.  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter V: Team GO 


	7. Chapter V: GO Tower

Kim Possible: Tribreed

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter V

GO Tower

Location: Middleton High School, a few minutes later

"Kim," Ron said, panicking, "he's coming this way, HE'S COMING THIS WAY." Shin slowly made his way over to Kim, pushing Ron out of his way.

"Hay pal," Kim said, "Pick on some one your own size."

"Relax," Shin said, with his typical gruff manner, "I'm not interested in him, I'm more interested in you."

"Hay," Kim said, "I'm not that kind of girl."

"Not what I meant," Shin replied, "I saw you get blasted by the Stone of Power, and I saw you absorb that man's powers." Ron suddenly rejoined the group.

"Now wait a minutes," Ron said, "Kim's got no superpowers." Shin once again pushed Ron out of the way.

"Stop that," Kim shouted, "and Ron's right I don't have superpowers."

"Then how do you explain pulling that locker door from its hinges like it was paper?" Shin asked

"It probably had rusty hinges," Kim said, as the bell for class rang, "Now if you'll excuse me Mr. um what's your name?"

"Shin," Shin replied, "Shin Rook."

"Shin," Kim added, "I'm late for class." Kim and Ron walked away from the Tribreed warrior, in a humph, but Shin was one of those who didn't give up so easily.

As the day went on, it became clear to Kim that Shin was right, first in gym she leapt high enough to slam dunk, and in the process tear the hoop clear off its support. Then at lunch, Kim managed to lift the lunch counter, scoring the last bit of pizza in the process, and finally at cheer practice, she was able to perform the first upside down pyramid.

Ron was waiting at Beuno Nacho for Kim to arrive, when he spotted a familiar face, and ducked behind the table.

"Please Mr. Rook," Ron pleaded, "Don't knock me into Barkin's car."

"Relax," Shin said, taking a seat, "I'm waiting for your friend to show up." A few minutes later, Kim came walking down the street, giddy as a school girl, when Kim came to the restaurant, she noticed a blue car parked illegally.

"Don't they know it's illegal to park in front of a fire hydrant?" Kim said, as she pushed the car out from in front of the hydrant.

"Kim, you're, you're." Ron said in shock

"Super strong," Kim replied, "guess Shin over there was right." Before Shin could reply, however, a familiar restaurant manager appeared before them.

"Excuse me," the man said, "Kim Possible?"

"Yeah," Kim replied.

"You have my super strength," the man said. This revelation sent shock waves through all, except Shin.

"What do you want," Shin said, coldly, "HeGO." HeGO looked on in horror, how did this civilian know his secret?

"Um I'm not HeGO," the man replied, "but if I was how do you know that?"

"I'm telepathic," Shin replied.

"But that's not the reason why I'm here," the man said, turning to face Kim, once again,

"I need you to come back to GO City, immediately."

Location: GO Tower, just outside of GO City

Shin had seen many fortresses before, all of which were sinister, but this one was by far the goofiest. The entire GO Tower was nothing more then a giant word GO, that had been painted white, with a set of blue doors below it.

"So why are we here again?" Ron asked, as they approached the door.

"Hmm," Kim said, noticing the lock, "DNA scanner."

"It reads our GO Team Glows," HeGO replied, "But the Blue Glow is no longer mine." Kim activated her glow, and placed her hand on the scanner. Instantly the door flew open, reveling a large command center, with a circular table, with multicolored chairs surrounding it.

"Kim Possible," HeGO said, "welcome to the GO Tower."

Stay tuned for Chapter VI: Team GO Reunion, PS I decided to change the name of this Chapter


End file.
